NPPC06
'Acting school at its finest! Practice, practice, practice! '(その最高級で演技学校！練習、練習、練習！ Sono sai kōkyūde engi gakkō! Renshū, renshū, renshū!) is the 6th episode of Night Pursuit Pretty Cure. Summary As Miwa, Yumia and Safe set out to find the next Cure, Miwa asks how many Cures there actually are to which Safe has no answer, shocking her. Yumia worries about her upcoming audition as she will get graded for it and Miwa tries to calm her by practicing with her (as she remembers she also takes said audition), but Yumia's shyness makes it difficult. One afternoon, Miwa is busy with another project so Yumia practices alone but still Miwa decides on checking on her friend. By chance, she stumbles upon Azamugawa Satoru, who is listening in on Yumia practicing and the two see that Yumia's acting is good, only limited by her shyness. Following the events of the previous day, Satoru approaches Yumia in the hall and compliments her on her acting and Miwa suggest the three of them practice together, to the shock of everyone overhearing this. Intrigued, Satoru accepts... Major Events * Safe reveals he doesn't know how many Cures there are * This episode marks the reveal of Azamugawa Satoru as well as Cailte. Synopsis During a meeting, Safe suggests looking for the next Cure and while both girls agree. Miwa asks how many Cures there actually are and a prolonged silence leads them to find out Safe doesn't actually know, even if he tries to cover the fact. During their entire meeting, Yumia has been oddly quiet and a concerned Miwa questions her in order to help her. Yumia reveal that she's worried about their upcoming audition, which Miwa had forgotten about but now remembers, as she still hasn't overcome her shyness and stage fright in her second year at White Drama Middle School. Miwa offers the two practice together the next days, with her and Safe as an audience so she will get used to more people easier. The group meets up to practice several times and while Miwa doesn't have any problems, Yumia makes little progress because she is too shy to act even in front of them. Miwa isn't discouraged though, and arranges more practices, this time in the school. Their regular practices continue but Yumia continues to have troubles and one afternoon, Miwa is called away. She takes Safe with her, leaving Yumia to practise on her own. When she finishes up earlier than expected, Miwa decides to rejoin her friend, so she makes her way back to the room they practise in. She is surprised to find another student eavesdropping on Yumia's practice and approaches him. Before she can say anything, the boy shushes her and silently points into the room, where Yumia is acting. Shockingly, Yumia performs fantasitcally while on her own! The other student pulls Miwa away and when they're out of hearing range, he introduces himself as Azamugawa Satoru. Miwa comments that the name sounds familiar, to which Satoru replies that they're a family of actors, and that she probably knows his mother. He changes topics before Miwa can reply and notes that Yumia can actually act very well, if she just wasn't that shy. With that comment, he leaves and Miwa returns to the practice room. Miwa and Safe accompany Yumia on her way home, but don't tell her anything about the encounter they had, instead choosing to talk about other things. Their chat is interrupted however, when a strange man appears before them. He quickly reveals himself to be from the Welton Kingdom and asks to fight the Cures, summoning a Nokachi, which the team fights. The next morning in school, Miwa and Yumia are once again chatting outside their classroom. The hallway becomes crowded and people start talking about someone... Which turns out to be Satoru, once again. To the wonder of the crowd, he approaches the pair of girls. He compliments Yumia on her acting to which she becomes embarrassed, not having noticed that she was being watched but thanks him for the compliment, since he is a professional, or at least more than she is. Inspired by this comment, Miwa asks Satoru if he wants to join them practice, to the shock of the spectators. While he usually would not be interested in this, the pair of girls seem intriguing enough for the moment, so Satoru accepts, throwing the hallway into a frenzy until the next lesson starts. Characters Pretty Cures * Mimoto Miwa/Cure Identity * Nakajima Yumia/Cure Nocturne Mascots * Safe Villains * Cailte * Nokachi Secondary Characters * Azamugawa Satoru Trivia Gallery NPPC06/Image Gallery Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure episodes Category:User: Fynxfan